Addison Fire District (Illinois)
The Addison Fire District maintains an ISO Class 2 rating. The District is part of MABAS (Mutual Aid Box Alarm System) District 12. History Initially formed as the Addison Volunteer Fire Department on March 17th, 1925, the volunteer fire department became a fire protection district on February 27th, 1946. Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in US gallons. 'Fire Station 1 (Headquarters)' - 10 N Addison Road :Engine 101 - 2006 Spartan Gladiator / E-One (1250/750) :Quint 101 - 2014 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500/75' HAL rear-mount) :Medic 110 - 2008 International 4300 / MedTec ambulance :Medic 130 - 2008 Ford F-650 / MedTec ambulance :Battalion 71 - 2016 Ford Expedition :Car 106 (spare) - 2010 Ford Expedition 'Fire Station 2' - 666 South Vista Avenue :Engine 102 - 2001 E-One Cyclone II (1250/750) :Quint 102 - 2012 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500/75' HAL rear-mount) (SN#25521) :Medic 120 - 2004 International 4300 / MedTec ambulance 'Fire Station 3' - 100 North Rohlwing Road :Quint 73 - 2012 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500/75' HAL rear-mount) :Medic 117 - 2006 International 4300 / MedTec ambulance Assignment/Station Uunknown :Unit 192 - 2011 Ford F-350 :2016 Ford F-550 / Horton ambulance :2016 Ford F-550 / Horton ambulance :1998 Ford F-250 :Water Rescue - Enclosed TA trailer Retired Apparatus :2003 Ford Expedition utility :2003 Pierce Lance 2000 platform (-/-/100' rear-mount) (SN#14106) (Sold to Little Creek Volunteer Fire Company) :2000 International 4700 Low Profile / MedTec ambulance :1996 E-One Cyclone Hush pumper (1250/750) (Donated to Emington-Campus Fire Protection Districthttps://chicagoareafire.com/blog/tag/addison-fire-protection-district/) :1996 International 4700 Low Profile / MedTec ambulance :1995 International 4700 Low Profile / MedTec ambulance :1994 Pierce Lance HDR walk-in heavy rescue (Ex-Squad 107) (Sold to Cullom Fire Protection District) :1993 E-One Hurricane platform (-/-/105' rear-mount) (Sold to Warsaw Fire Department (New York)) :1993 International 4700 Low Profile / MedTec ambulance :1990 Pierce Arrow pumper (1250/750) (Donated to Bomberos Voluntarios de Cañuelas) :1989 Ford F-350 / Horton ambulance :1988 Ford F-350 / Horton ambulance :1985 E-One Hurricane pumper (1250/500) :1982 Hendrickson 1871C / E-One aerial (-/-/110' rear-mount) :1981 Chevrolet K30 / Horton ambulance :1980 Ford C-8000 / E-One pumper (1250/500) :1978 Chevrolet K30 / Horton ambulance :1976 Seagrave P-Series / 1987 Pierce refurb pumper (1250/500) :1974 Chevrolet K30 / Stahl walk-around light rescue :1972 FWD / Seagrave pumper (1500/500) :1968 FWD / Pierce / Pitman platform (1000/-/85' Snorkel) :1965 Ford F-700 / Marion step van rescue (Ex-Salvage Squad 107) :1961 Ford C-800 / Boyer pumper (500/500) :1961 GMC 5000 / Howe pumper (750/500) (Ex-Sqad 108) :1960 Seagrave P-Series pumper (1000/500) :1958 American LaFrance 700 quint (750/200/65' mid-mount) (Ex-Pleasantview Fire Protection District (Illinois)) :1956 GMC / Darley pumper (750/500) :1950 Ford F-7 / Darley tanker (500/500) :195? Chevrolet step van rescue References External Links Addison Fire District Station Map Category:DuPage County Category:MABAS Division 12 Category:Illinois departments operating E-One apparatus Category:Illinois departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Former operators of Boyer apparatus Category:Former operators of Darley apparatus Category:Former operators of Howe apparatus Category:Former operators of Marion apparatus Category:Former operators of Seagrave apparatus